The Tridic Faith
The Tridic faith is a large religion held by many creatures in the Inperium universe. It is a very old, somewhat flexible religion. Tridics believe that a singular deity created and then abandoned the universe without leaving very many comments or suggestions. The universe did not satisfy the deity so they moved on to build another one. The creator continues to do this, infinitely creating universes and letting them play out without any direct influence. When a person dies, their soul is judged by the creator, and moves to another universe where they are reborn. Doing good deeds and following the laws of the faith allow souls to move to a better universe, and those who do ill are moved to a worse one. Tridics also believe that there is an "Emptiness Betwixt Realities", often just refereed to as "Void" which houses spirits and monsters that stop people from entering other universes without good reason. Tridics have several interesting laws. They all believe that the name of their deity must not be said. To avoid doing so, they merely use descriptions such as “The Great Builder”, “The First One”, and “The Eternal Creator”. Tridic clergy may not own land. All tridics have some kind of absolution for their wrongdoings that wipes away their guilt. Each species handles the role of priests completely differently. Sects Emperor Penguins, Otters, and Crocodiles were the first Tridics. When they were relocated to Kic-Osuru in the Alien Stabilization Plan, the three species held together because of their common religion. While the basic tenets of the Tridic faith are the same between all three, there are several major differences as to how they each interpret the laws of their religion. Emperor Penguins Penguins take the command regarding landless priests to the extreme that clergy do not own the land that their temples are built on. The local ruler, or the Emperor owns the land that temples are on, tying the clergy to the state. Penguins support corporeal pain as a means of absolution. Tridic Penguins are instructed that to prove themselves worthy of reincarnating in a better universe, they must be obedient and orderly, which is usually an easy task. Penguin priests were directly attached to nobles and royals who’s cities and castles they served. Those who served higher lords were more prestigious, but did not have the ability to command the lesser priests. After the Emperors removed the noble class, all priests had the same rank, although those with larger congregations were of course more influential. It is important to note, that Tridic Penguin priests are almost at the beck and call of the Emperor. Sermons may or may not be influenced by the will of the government. Sea Otters Otter clergy are allowed to own the land on which their building rests so long as it is covered (has a roof or is paved). They are still barred from owning further land. Otters offer indulgences (cash payments to the clergy) for absolution. A long time ago, an indulgence was purchased in advanced for the theft of 125 silver ounces worth of potato bags, a cart, and two horses. The indulgence was delivered to the victim, who in his disgust over this manipulation of the religious/legal system then commuted the same crime against another person using the same note. The indulgence was passed around until several businessmen realized that it could be used as a replacement for silver coins, thereby making the first paper money on Kic-Osuru. Tridic Otters are instructed that to reincarnate themselves in a better universe, they must be shrewd and ambitious, which is honestly not much of a stretch for most Otters. Otter priests are organized into a rigid hierarchy and form their own feudal pyramid parallel to the nobles. No priest may have a noble vassal, and no noble may have a clerical vassal, but both are subject to the crown. Priests generally form five tiers. High priests are at the top, under them are the priestly princes, then the greater clerics, the priest-anointed, and the priest-acolites. Since they cannot own land, and thereby could not make money on farming, mining, or other space intensive industries, the Tridic clergy instead invested in services. Temples became the most important medical and trade centers in Otter lands and the priests thrived. Crocodiles Crocodile clergy build their structures on public or wild land in order to avoid owning property. Crocodiles believe that meditation is the perfect way to cleanse their bodies and souls. Tridic Crocodiles are taught that through learning and introspection can allow them to transcend to a better universe of The Great Builder's great cosmos. Crocodile priests not an organized body. They have temples where with ranks of priests climb the ladder, but individual parishes do not have any overlord or a great deal of cooperation. Sometimes one temple will assist another, but they mostly focus on their own activities. Individual priests can be found wandering the countryside, or secluded in distant forests, deserts, and mountains. Crocodile-Tridic temples are built on public land. They are well equipped to be hospitals, schools, and public libraries in addition their clerical duties. The Tridics were once responsible for the majority of educational duties in Crocodile lands and remain the most important purveyors of higher learning. Category:Religion